


Out of the blue

by Snaked_Lows



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dating, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/pseuds/Snaked_Lows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d happened out of the blue. They were sitting on the rooftop like they often did, eating lunch together, wanting to smoke or to just skip some classes.<br/>“I have a crush on someone,” Ruki told Reita. Reita nearly choked. They told each other everything, even though they’d only known each other since they both started college, but this really happened out of the blue.</p><p>Main Pairing: Reita/Ruki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker!

It’d happened out of the blue. They were sitting on the rooftop like they often did, eating lunch together, wanting to smoke or to just skip some classes.  
“I have a crush on someone,” Ruki told Reita. Reita nearly choked. They told each other everything, even though they’d only known each other since they both started college, but this really happened out of the blue.  
“Oh… Wow. Who is it? Someone I know?” asked Reita. He was kind of confused.  
“Yeah… I think so,” answered Ruki, smiling. It was the first time that Reita had seen him with such a smile. It was kind of cute, because normally Ruki’s face was always a bit grumpy.  
“That’s good. I think. Or not,” was Reita’s comment. He didn’t know how to talk about these kind of things. Those topics were topics you went to their friend Uruha with. At least he was in a relationship. Had been for years. And if you wanted to plan a cute date, you would go to Kai. But why was Ruki telling him about these kinds of stuff? Reita wasn’t in a serious relationship at all. He couldn’t even call this, what he had, a relationship at all. He was never interested in this stuff. He had his friends and music and soccer. That was enough for him… until now.  
“I’m not sure if it’s one-sided or not,” said Ruki, now looking a bit sad.  
“Why do you think so?” Reita asked. He was still a bit confused as to why Ruki was telling him all these. Maybe because they were best friends? Best friends were supposed to tell each other things like crushes right?  
“It seems like we’re only good friends. I mean, we’re close, but that seems to be all. I don’t even know when my… feelings changed, but those aren’t platonic any more. I don’t even think it’s a crush anymore. I think it’s more than that.” Now Ruki really looked sad. Reita didn’t like that look on his face. Love shouldn’t be making people this sad.  
“Then this person is really stupid,” Reita told him. “You’re awesome, and the bestest friend I could ever wish for. And you also look really good.”  
Now Ruki was laughing and Reita was glad. Maybe he had said the right things.  
“Yeah, stupid is the best description” was the last thing Ruki said before he told Reita that he would treat him for ice-cream.

This conversation happened around two weeks ago. Reita couldn’t stop himself from watching the people around Ruki. It was obvious that Ruki had a crush, or more like Ruki was in love with someone close to him, so the person that he liked must be someone from his class or from his art club.  
After the first week, he was sure it was Misaki-chan. She was the closest female friend Ruki had and they often did things alone – mostly shopping. Ruki once told him that he couldn’t go shopping with him because of Reita’s fashion sense, or as Ruki called it, ‘fashion disaster’. Reita was just not interested in fashion, like how Ruki was. Maybe no one was even this interested in fashion like how Ruki was. Normally fashion would be kind of strange for a guy to like, but this was Ruki. Nothing was strange for Ruki.  
“Maybe you should ask your crush… you know, on a date or something like that,” he said to Ruki during lunch, again on the rooftop. He didn’t even know why he’d started to talk about that topic again. He also didn’t know why it made him uncomfortable.  
“Do you think so?” Ruki wanted to know, looking hopeful.  
“Yeah, why not?” Reita was really bad with this stuff.  
“Then I will ask Misaki-chan if she can go shopping with me on Friday,” Ruki said, and fished for his mobile phone. So it really was Misaki-chan. Reita wasn’t surprised. Misaki was cute, and was always kind, and Reita was sure that a lot of guys were into her. But she wasn’t really his type. Reita wasn’t even sure if he had a type at all. Normally he liked the cute type, but not like Misaki.  
“So, do you have time on Saturday?” Ruki had to ask him twice, because Reita was too deep into his own thoughts.  
“Yes, I think so,” Maybe Ruki was going to talk about how his date went on Saturday? Suddenly, he wasn’t too sure if he wanted to meet Ruki during the weekend. But he was his best friend, and Ruki was entrusting him with this.  
“Okay, I found a new restaurant I want to try out,” Ruki told him happily.  
“Is it a posh restaurant again? Because if it is, then tell me now. I don’t want to turn up again in an old jeans and shirt,” God, he had been so embarrassed the last time. At least Ruki paid on that day.  
“You don’t need a suit, but please, also no Hawaiian shirt, okay?” Ruki told him. “I really don’t get why you still have those.”  
“It’s my kind of fashion sense,” Reita tried to defend himself.  
“That’s not fashion. That’s a product straight from hell. You should burn them with fire.”  
“But I still look awesome in it right?”  
“Yeah… yeah you do.”

Reita didn’t know why he was struggling so much to find an outfit, when normally he didn’t really care. But he was pretty sure Ruki had chosen a really posh restaurant, and Ruki would also look super posh. So he should at least try.  
When he was about to leave, his older sister looked at him with big eyes.  
“Are you going on a date?“ she asked him.  
“What? No! I’m just meeting Ruki for dinner.” So Ruki could tell him everything about his date with Misaki-chan. Out of the blue he wasn’t hungry anymore.  
“So you’re really going on a date,” said his sister with a smirk.  
“It’s not a date! We’re just close friends.”  
“If you say so.”

When he arrived to the restaurant, he was ten minutes too late. Ruki was already standing in front of the building, completely in black with big sunglasses, and smoking. He looked like he came straight out of a fashion magazine. Maybe he should have chosen a nicer shirt, Reita thought.  
“You’re late! Fifteen minutes!” Normally, Ruki got really angry when he had to wait. But this time he seemed to be… glad?  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t find the restaurant,” Reita explained.  
“It’s okay. Now you’re here,” Ruki said, dropping his cigarette.  
The restaurant was really nice. Posh, and he would never have chosen it on his own, but it was really nice. He let Ruki choose his meal for him because he wasn’t so familiar with non-Japanese food. He was happy with curry or the other usual stuff. It was just food. But Ruki loved it. And Reita liked to spend time with his Ruki.  
They talked first about random stuff, like their upcoming tests or the newest CDs that had been released. Ruki didn’t mention Misaki, although Reita was waiting for just that even if he wasn’t really interested.  
“So… how was your shopping date with Misaki?” Ruki looked a bit confused. Maybe he didn’t want to talk about it? Had Reita asked something wrong?  
“It was nice. She’s always a good shopping partner. Had a lot of fun with her like always. Finally got those sunglasses I always wanted. Everything I’m wearing today, I got yesterday. What do you think?“  
Reita studied Ruki’s outfit a bit longer. The jacket looked expensive. At least more expensive than his jackets. The shirt was a bit tight. At least tighter than he would ever wear. But Ruki looked good in it. But Ruki always looked good. Even in one of Reita’s old band shirts when he slept at his place. They were always too big for him, but still he looked good in it. Even in the morning with his hair everywhere. Why did he always look so good?  
“It’s nice,” was all Reita could say.  
“Nice? Just nice?”  
“Really nice!“  
“Really nice?“  
“You look good, okay? Like always, okay?“ Ruki knew that Reita didn’t know a thing about fashion. So why was Reita’s answer so important?  
“So, you think… I always look good?“ asked Ruki, and he looked kind of flustered…? It was the first time Reita had seen this kind of expression on him. It was cute.  
“Yeah, because of your clothes, and… skin, and so on,” Reita tried to explain himself, even though he didn’t really know what he was saying. Why was he so nervous?  
“Because of my skin?” Now Ruki was laughing again.  
“Come on Ru, you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah, you think I’m pretty.” Ruki was still laughing, but he looked so happy in that moment that Reita didn’t care at all that he was making fun of him.  
“So yesterday was good?“ Reita asked to change the topic.  
“Yeah, now I think yesterday was really good.” Reita wasn’t pleased.  
After that, they talked about random stuff again and it made Reita glad. Random stuff was more of his thing. That was the thing he liked the most about their friendship. Even though they were kind of different, they could talk about everything. At those moments, drinking his beer and watching Ruki drink his wine, Reita was just glad that they were friends, and he thought about how happy he was to know Ruki.  
After the dinner, he was full, but really happy. Ruki, on the other hand, seemed to have had a little bit too much of wine.  
“Should I bring you home?“ Reita asked, worried. He had only two beers but Ruki had drank nearly the whole bottle of the wine, “because it was too good not to finish it” was what Ruki had told him.  
“Yes, I really think you should bring me home,” said Ruki, and he giggled a bit.  
Ruki’s apartment wasn’t far away. While Reita still lived with his parents, Ruki had a apartment of his own. During the tube ride, Ruki fell asleep like he always did when he got drunk. His head dropped onto Reita’s shoulder but that was okay for Reita. It was cute.  
They reached Ruki’s apartment around forty-five minutes later.  
“Do you want to come in for coffee?“ Ruki asked him. Reita was confused.  
“Isn’t it too late for coffee?”  
“I also have water.”  
Ruki’s apartment was small, but always clean. Really, always, clean. Even when Reita came over spontaneously, it was always clean.  
“Do… you want to spend the night?“ Ruki asked him, giving Reita water.  
“Yeah, why not. It’s Saturday after all.” He often crashed at Ruki’s place when they spent the evening gaming or marathoning a series. That was why he already had his own toothbrush and some old shirts kept at Ruki’s place.  
When Reita changed into his clothes for the night, he threw his dirty clothes somewhere next to the bed while Ruki folded his clothes nicely. Like always.  
“Don’t steal the blanket,” Reita said, as he got his pillow out of Ruki’s closet and lay down next to him on the bed.  
“I will not,” Ruki mumbled, suddenly really close to Reita. He even cuddled up to his chest. At first, Reita didn’t know what to do. Ruki’s bed wasn’t big, so it was normal whenever they unintentionally touched. But this was different. Ruki’s arm was on his chest, and his head was so close to his neck that he could feel Ruki’s breath on his skin. It was new, but not bad. Not at all. Furthermore, it was nice. Ruki was so small and compact, and he fit perfectly against his body. So he couldn’t help himself, and also wound an arm around Ruki’s body. Yes, this was really nice.

This happened a week before. Ruki didn’t mention Misaki again after that, and Reita was glad about that. He wasn’t sure why, but out of the blue, he thought that Misaki wasn’t suitable for Ruki. It was just a gut feeling deep inside of him that told him that those two weren’t right for each other. To be honest, he couldn’t imagine Ruki with anyone. And he also didn’t want to. They nearly spent every minute with each other. Not always alone, sometimes with others. But to imagine a girlfriend next to Ruki was just… strange. Strange and uncomfortable.

Because Ruki’s birthday was close, Reita went downtown without him to get him a present. Getting Ruki a present wasn’t the easiest thing to do, mostly because Ruki often already bought himself things that he wanted. And those that he didn’t were all out of Reita’s budget. Buying clothes was impossible, at least for Reita. So maybe he would just look for new earrings or some decoration for Ruki’s apartment.  
He had wanted to enter a home furnishing store when he recognized a similar face. In front of him on the escalator was Misaki, and she wasn’t alone. Next to her was another guy, and Reita was sure he hadn’t seen him before. At first, he thought the guy was just a normal friend. But then he saw that they were holding hands, and shortly after that they even kissed. Reita was so baffled that he couldn’t concentrate on the present anymore, and left the mall.  
What should he do? Should he tell Ruki what he had seen or not? What exactly was he supposed to do now?

Ruki was frustrated. Like really frustrated. He wasn’t used to waiting for things. When he saw something he liked, he always got it for himself as soon as possible. But with Reita, things were different. He was just so... dense. Ruki could throw hints over and over again at him, but Reita still wouldn’t get it.  
“I asked him if he wanted to come upstairs for a coffee, and he just told me that it was too late for coffee. Can you believe this, Kai? I mean, everyone knows the true meaning of ‘do you want to come upstairs for coffee’, right? How can he be this dense?“ Ruki complained.  
Kai was just staring at him, a little annoyed. This wasn’t the first time Ruki had come to him with this problem. He’d had a crush on Reita since the beginning, but never wanted to do anything about it, because he was sure it was only a small crush and that he would get over it soon. But it only got worse. Now he was head over heels for him.  
“Just tell him,” Kai said, sighing.  
“You’re sure?” Ruki was never insecure. But whenever he talked to Kai about Reita, he wasn’t self-confident at all.  
“You can throw more hints at him, but nothing will happen. Not if you want to date Reita. He’s just the embodiment of dense.”  
“God, you’re so right. Why did I fall in love with such an idiot again?“

After Reita left the mall, he sat at home on his couch, still agitated. He couldn’t even watch One-Piece without thinking about what he had seen. So he just texted Ruki, asking if he could come over. Five minutes later, he was on his way, and another forty-five minutes later, he was standing in front of his door.  
“What’s going on?” Ruki asked, only wearing jogging pants and an old shirt. And still he looked good. Why was he always looking so good?  
“I went shopping today,” Reita began.  
“Please tell me you didn’t just buy another Hawaiian shirt,” Ruki said, closing the door.  
“What? No! I… It’s not important. I saw Misaki, and she wasn’t alone,” This was so hard. He didn’t want Ruki to be sad. But he also couldn’t lie to him.  
“What do you mean?” Ruki asked, confused.  
“She was with her boyfriend. At least, I think it was her boyfriend. I mean, they kissed. So yeah… I’m sorry.” Ruki still looked confused. Reita’s heartbeat raced.  
“And why is this important? Couples are supposed to kiss. Even in public, you know?” Why was he still so calm? If Reita heard that the person he had a crush on had kissed someone else, he wouldn’t be this calm. If someone ever told him that they had seen Ruki and some other girl kissing…  
“You… you have a crush on her. That’s why I told you that… she had a boyfriend. I’m really sorry.” Ruki stared at him for a moment. And then he began to… laugh? Why did he laugh?  
“I don’t have a crush on Misaki. Oh my god, no! Misaki and I… Oh god, no.” Now Reita was confused.  
“But didn’t you two go on a date? The shopping date that Friday.”  
“I went shopping with her for my date. I don’t have a crush on her. I’m not interested in girls. I thought that was kind of obvious.”  
“Oh.” Reita suddenly felt really stupid.  
“I went shopping with her for my date on the next day. For Saturday. For… our dinner. At least, I thought it was a date, but now I see that it wasn’t…”  
“Oh… ohhh,“ Reita’s mind raced. And then suddenly everything made sense. At least more than before. Ruki wasn’t interested in Misaki, and he didn’t have a crush on her. He wasn’t even interested in girls. That was fine for Reita. More than fine. To be honest, he was glad. His childhood friend, Uruha, was also gay, and in a relationship with another guy.  
“Yeah.” Ruki looked really unsure now. Nervous, even.  
“So… you… I mean,” Reita was also nervous.  
“Yeah, I have a crush on you. Or more like, I’m in love with you. Have been for some years now. To tell you the truth, I had a crush on you from the beginning.”  
“Oh.” This was too much for him. This was so different from those few girls who had confessed to him before. This wasn’t some random girl. This was Ruki.  
“Yeah… It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. Like I told you before, I knew it was one-sided. Just… don’t hate me, okay?” Now Ruki looked plain awful. He bit against his nails and couldn’t look at Reita straight in the eye.  
“What? No! I don’t hate you. I could never… I mean it’s okay! Yeah, it’s okay. No, it’s more than okay! I mean if you want… if you want then… it’s okay,” God, Reita couldn’t even form a straight sentence anymore.  
“Are you asking me… out?”  
“If you… want?”  
“Oh god, you’re really asking me out! Oh my god! I can’t believe this!” Ruki got up and walked around his living room.  
“You don’t have to. I mean if you… don’t want to, it’s okay. I just thought, you know,” Reita wanted to die.  
“Do you like me?“ Ruki asked him, out of the blue, looking straight into his eyes.  
“What? Yes! Yes, I do. I… like you.” This was the first time he had told this to someone who wasn’t his mother or sister. Reita really wanted to die.  
“Okay then, yes.” Ruki answered him, and went through one of his drawers to give him a key.  
“What is this?“ Reita’s heart was still racing.  
“A key, obviously. You are my boyfriend now. You should have a key to my apartment right?“  
“Yeah… yeah, I think so.”  
So, Ruki was now his boyfriend. It felt good. Really good!

Reita was happy. Really happy. Everything was normal, but also different. Everything was much more pleasurable. He felt this pleasurable feeling all the time. Ruki and him still spent hours on the rooftop, playing video games or going to concerts with their friends. But now, Ruki sat closer to him on the rooftop, and on the couch. Now, he stood closer to him, everywhere they went. Sometimes when they were alone, he just grabbed his hand. In those moments, Reita was always a bit nervous.

It happened one week later on an evening when he was at Ruki’s place. He had helped him to carry some new stuff for his apartment, because Ruki wasn’t “naturally built to carry heavy stuff” and now he had a “muscular boyfriend for those sort of things”. Reita liked it when Ruki called him his boyfriend. It made him feel special.  
They were sitting on Ruki’s couch, and Ruki was handing him a glass of water when he suddenly kissed him. It had happened so fast, that Reita wasn’t sure if it happened at all. But Ruki was so close, and so Reita just grabbed his shirt and pulled him back so he could kiss him again. It felt good. So unbelievably good. Ruki’s mouth was so hot. His tongue was so hot. Reita had kissed girls before. Nothing was really serious. But this was different. Ruki’s mouth was much hotter, and though his lips were still soft, resembling a girl’s, the kiss itself was more aggressive. When Reita was with girls, they were always shy, or at least they tried to act shy. But Ruki didn’t act shy. His kiss was strong, and even hungry. His body pressed into Reita’s own. And his body was also so hot. He could feel the heat through his clothes. Reita’s heart was racing. He had never felt this nervous and good before. When Ruki tried to sit on his lap, Reita dropped his glass of water and spilled it against himself and Ruki. Ruki hissed in surprise and pulled back. They both panted, and looked into each other’s eyes deeply.  
“I… need a new shirt,” Reita said. He didn’t know what to do with his hands.  
“I can give you one of your sleeping shirts,” Ruki told him, getting off his lap.  
“Thanks!” Reita yelled after him, searching for a towel in the kitchen.  
When Ruki got him the shirt, Reita changed in front of him and he saw Ruki staring at his body while he did. He didn’t feel uncomfortable. Not at all. He liked it.  
After he brought his wet shirt to the bathroom, he went back to Ruki in the living room and sat down next to him. His heart raced again. Would Ruki kiss him again? Reita hoped he would. It had felt amazing to kiss him.  
But Ruki just lay down next to him, his head resting against his thighs. Reita’s hand wandered through his hair, which was surprisingly soft, even though it had been bleached. Ruki was using an expensive conditioner for sure, because his hair wasn’t naturally this soft. It felt nice having Ruki this close, but he really wanted to kiss him. And he really wanted to touch him.

“Do you think Reita likes sex?” Ruki asked Kai as he stormed into the student council room, again like he usually did. Sometimes Kai wondered himself if Ruki knew he was indeed alone, or if he just didn’t care at all.  
“Shouldn’t you, as his boyfriend, know this better than anyone else?“ Kai asked him back with a sigh.  
“Yes I should! But I don’t, because nothing has happened. Nothing! I kissed him, and he kissed me back, but that was all. You know, I’m getting close to him. I grab his hand when we’re alone, because maybe he doesn’t like this stuff in public, but he never does something like that. Never! I mean, I love him. It’s normal that I want to have sex with him, right? But he… maybe he doesn’t like me the way I do. Maybe his way of affection is different. I just don’t know… I didn’t imagine this relationship to turn out like this. I’m so sexually frustrated, god!“  
Kai nearly laughed.  
“You have two healthy hands, you know,” he said with a smirk.  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
“Yeah, I don’t. I’m going home. To use my two healthy hands.”  
“Too much information, too much information.”

Only half an hour later, the door of the student council room opened again because Uruha wanted to kill some time there. His boyfriend was in a different school, so he was usually in Kai’s office telling him about how perfect Aoi was, and how wonderful his weekends had gone. Uruha had been about to tell Kai a new story of “the most perfect boyfriend ever in the whole universe” when Reita suddenly came into his office.  
“You know, guys, I’m here because I have work to do, okay?“ said Kai, putting his documents down.  
“Did someone see Ruki? I can’t find him,” Reita asked, seemed to be a bit worried.  
“He was here, around half an hour ago,” Kai told him.  
“Oh. Then... okay.”  
“Did you lose your little lover-boy?“ Uruha asked, laughing. Reita’s face went red.  
“He’s not my… little lover-boy,” he said, and again appeared unsure and uncomfortable.  
“Wait, I have something for you,” Kai said, also with a little laugh, and threw a whole package of condoms at him. Reita grew even redder.  
“What ever you do, be safe okay?“ Kai told him, pointing his finger at him.  
“Why do you have condoms, Kai?“ Uruha asked, surprised.  
“Because I’m a guy? And just because I’m not sharing my bed stories with my friends in detail, doesn’t mean I don’t have sex at all,” Kai said, throwing more packets of condoms at Reita.  
“What… no… we don’t… I don’t need… I mean,” Reita stuttered, looking straight to the ground.  
“You don’t want to?“ Kai asked. Uruha also looked at him with a questioning face.  
“What? Yes… no… I mean… I don’t know. I don’t want to hurt him,” said Reita, face looking really strained.  
“Oh god, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation. I’m out of here. Uruha, please, this is your area of expertise. So please help this idiot out,” Kai said loudly, leaving the room.  
“Okay, so let’s talk about sex.” Uruha said, looking too happy about this for Reita’s taste.  
“Why are you looking this happy?“ Reita wanted to know. He sat down on one of the chairs.  
“I like sex. And I’m happy to help. Also, I don’t want to visit Ruki in the hospital because something went wrong,” Uruha told him honestly.  
“I… I can hurt him that bad?“ Reita asked. He looked more than just shocked.  
“If you two aren’t careful enough, it can happen. That’s why I want to talk to you. So, tell me what you know.” Reita couldn’t believe how calm Uruha looked while he was saying such things.  
“I don’t even know if he really want to... you know,” Reita said.  
“He loves you, of course he wants to sleep with you. This is Ruki we’re speaking of. He loved you longer than anyone else did. And he thought really hard about telling you at all. So I’m pretty sure he’s more than just ready, okay?“ Uruha explained to him. And it made sense. Ruki was normally straightforward.  
“I read some articles on some pages in the internet and… I watched some stuff online. But that kind of scared me,” Reita began to tell Uruha.  
“Did you watch gay porn?” his friend wanted to know.  
“Yes…” God, why was this so much more embarrassing than their usual talks about porn.  
“That’s bullshit. I mean, it’s bullshit for your first time. It’s not bullshit if you want to get into the mood, if you know what I mean.”  
“I think I know what you mean…”  
“So, yes. Your first time will be never like this. It’s about time, and about worshipping each other. You will need condoms, and lube, and you have to be patient. Just wait until he says to you that he’s okay for the next step. And then everything will be okay. You understand?“  
“Yeah… I think I do“  
“It will be amazing. Maybe not for the first time. But it will be worth it, because it will be so good. For both of you, so don’t worry about him. He will also love it.”  
“And what if not? What if I hurt him? What if…”  
“You will not! Not if you take your time.”  
“Okay… I will… thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Everything will be okay. Don’t worry. But tell me everything, okay?“  
“Never!“  
“You’re so mean,” Uruha sulked.  
“I will just wait for Ruki at his apartment,” Reita said, and he was nearly out of the door. “Thank you, Uruha. Really, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Reits was more than nervous when he was on his way to Ruki’s apartment. He still had the condoms in his pockets and his hands on them. Of course he had thought about sleeping with Ruki, Reita was also only a guy and Ruki was his boyfriend. He really liked Ruki, and god, yes, Ruki was more than just good looking. When he had slept at his place and when Ruki was so close to him, he nearly couldn’t control himself. Of course he wanted to touch him, just looking at him made him all hot.  
When he opened Ruki’s door, it was dark inside and he couldn’t see any of Ruki’s shoes. But Ruki placed his shoes always immediately in his shoe closet. He wasn’t even surprised that Ruki had one. Like always, he placed his shoes near the door and entered the living room. Maybe Ruki went shopping and was not looking at his mobile phone as usual, and wasn’t texting back because of that.  
He just wanted to get himself a glass of water when he heard something. At first he thought he had imagined it but then he heard it again. It was a… moan. He hadn’t been sure, but when he heard the moan again, he was sure it wasn’t his imagination. His heart raced when he followed the sound. Ruki’s apartment was small so it could only be coming from the bedroom. And when he was standing in front of the door, he could hear Ruki clearly. This was definitely Ruki in his bedroom. Moaning. Maybe he wasn’t alone? Maybe he didn’t want to wait any longer for Reita to get his shit together? Out of the blue, Reita felt really sick, like he wanted to throw up. He was going to leave when he heard something else. His name. Ruki was moaning his name. Suddenly Reita felt really hot again. His heart raced again. As quietly as possible, he pushed open the door. He just needed to know what was happening.  
What he saw took his breath away. Ruki was lying on his bed, naked. He was touching himself. But it wasn’t only that. His boyfriend was pleasuring himself. He could clearly see how Ruki was pushing something in and out of him and was moaning Reita’s name. And it was the hottest thing he had ever seen before. He just couldn’t help himself and stood still by the door, just watching. Ruki was enjoying himself, but at the same time, he seemed to have some trouble. His hands shook, and he lost his grip sometimes. His legs were also trembling Ruki tried to push himself up, but his legs betrayed him every time. And it was so hot. Some of the videos he saw online were also pretty hot, but nothing had ever been as hot as his boyfriend right now.  
Suddenly Ruki’s whole body trembled and his head shot into his direction. When he saw Reita, all of his movements stopped instantly. For a moment, it went quiet. The only thing Reita could hear was Ruki’s slow panting and the vague buzzing.  
“I… It’s not… I didn’t,” Ruki tried to explain himself, still not moving. He was as white as his sheets.  
“Don’t… please don’t stop,” Reita interrupted him, entering the bedroom, before he closed the door. For a moment he wasn’t sure of what to do. So he just stood with his back to the door and looked at his boyfriend. He wasn’t as white as his sheets anymore, but still looked uncomfortable. Reita knew that it was time that he took the initiative. So he went to the bed and sat down next to Ruki. Ruki still looked at him, confused. Carefully, Reita touched Ruki’s shoulder and he immediately began to shiver.  
“Everything is okay,” Reita tried to calm his boyfriend down.  
“Aren’t you mad?” Ruki wanted to know.  
“What? No! I’m not mad! Not at all. This… you… it’s the hottest thing I ever saw. And... I want to sleep with you. If you want! Only if you… We don’t need to…” Reita told him honestly, and was suddenly really nervous again.  
“I want to! I only did this, you know… to get used to it. I really also want to,” Ruki said, smiling.  
“I love you,” Reita told Ruki. He meant it. He really loved the other one. Deeply.  
“I also love you, and now kiss me.” Ruki demanded. And Reita did.

Reita was never this nervous before. He was even more nervous than when Ruki had told him that he had a crush on him, or when he kissed him for the first time. But right now, he was super nervous. His hands were shivering as he got rid of his clothes. Ruki was already naked and Reita could see that he was still uncomfortable. So he got rid of his clothes as fast as possible. He threw them from the bed and looked to Ruki.  
“Or… should I put them over the chair?“ he asked.  
“No. Not today. Just… hurry and please… turn off the lights, okay?“ Ruki said, touching Reita’s arm.  
“Okay,” Reita said quietly, and stood up from the bed to step out of his pants and underwear. Before he joined Ruki again in the bed, he turned off the big light and turned the smaller one near the bed on.  
“You’re sure you want to do this?” Reita asked him once again, and grabbed his hand.  
“Yes! I’m nervous and also a bit scared, but I really want to do this. Like really, really,” Ruki answered him.  
“Good, me too. Can’t wait, to be honest,” Reita laughed nervously.  
“Do you… know how to do this?” Ruki wanted to know, looking unsure.  
“Yes, I read some stuff on the internet, and… Uruha also spoke with me.” This was kind of embarrassing, but Ruki looked less uncomfortable, so it was okay.  
“No way! Uruha told you about the male birds and the male bees? Hopefully he recorded the conversation,” Ruki laughed.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Reita said, but also laughed. After that, there was silence for a bit. They just looked at each other.  
“I love you. And I’m glad that it’s you,” Ruki said after some time. Reita knew what Ruki wanted to tell him.  
“Me too,” he replied, and kissed his boyfriend. The kiss heated up quickly. Ruki’s hands were everywhere. On his arms, his back. Even on his ass. So Reita also started to touch Ruki. Compared to himself, Ruki was smaller and skinnier. Sometimes he was even scared to hurt him.  
“You are so skinny,” he said, and kissed Ruki’s neck and upper part of his body. The sounds Ruki made, made him even hotter.  
“Too skinny?“ Ruki wanted to know and seemed to suddenly lose his confidence.  
“You’re perfect. You will always be perfect,” he answered him honestly, and out of the blue Rukis face went red. He meant every word. Ruki would always be perfect.  
“How can you be this cheesy?“ Ruki asked, and tried to hide his face with his upper arm.  
“Maybe I’m just too in love with you,” Reita answered without thinking.  
“Stop it! Just kiss and touch me okay?” Ruki demanded. He didn’t have to ask twice.  
They kissed and touched each other for a while and Reita realized what Uruha had meant with worshipping each other’s bodies. And he couldn’t get enough of Ruki’s body. It was so smooth and just beautiful. Every inch of it.  
In the beginning, it was a bit strange. To be this close and first of all, completely naked. He had seen Ruki naked before. All of them had gone to the hot springs for a weekend before. But this was different. This time he lay between Ruki’s thighs. He could feel how Ruki’s erection was getting bigger, and he could also feel his own growing. When he had imagined sleeping with a guy some years before, it had freaked him out. But right now, he liked it. He really liked it. Just to know that Ruki’s body reacted this way because of him made him react in ways he didn’t know were possible.  
He didn’t even know how long they were just kissing and touching, but at some point Ruki and him were panting so loudly that Reita was surprised that two people could be this loud.  
“Reita… please,” Ruki begged, and Reita understood what the other meant.  
“How should I… What is the best for you?” Reita wanted to know how to make it comfortable for Ruki as much as possible.  
“I did it myself before, so you can also use… you know?” Ruki tried to explain. Reita’s heart was beating like crazy when he took the small vibrator from the bed. Of course it wasn’t the first time he saw one, but it was the first time he had held it in his hands and was about to use it. On top of that, use it on his boyfriend.  
Ruki was lying on his back with bent legs, and his chest was trembling because his heart was also racing like crazy. Reita placed himself again between Ruki’s thighs before he rolled them both on the side.  
“If I hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, okay? Just say ‘stop’, and I will.” Reita made certain to Ruki, putting so much lube on the vibrator that he was also messing the sheets up. But they would wash them anyway, and his biggest fear was to hurt his boyfriend, not the sheets.  
“Don’t worry, this wasn’t the first time I had used it, so yeah,” Ruki confessed.  
“That’s so hot,” Reita said, and began to kiss Ruki again as he tried to position the vibrator. Ruki immediately moaned.  
“Is... this okay?” Reita asked, just to be sure.  
“Yes. Yes, just push it slowly inside,” Ruki begged. And Reita did. Slowly and carefully. He watched Ruki the whole time, concentrating, just to be sure that Ruki wasn’t in pain. But Ruki’s face only showed pleasure.  
“Yeah like this. Deeper, just a bit… oh god yes! Push it a bit out and then… oh yes! So good!” Ruki uttered in a voice Reita heard for the first time. He was so scared at first, but now he just went with the flow. He still concentrated on Ruki’s body language to know when he had found a good angle. And he found them. Often as it seemed because Ruki’s body twisted and shivered, and also Ruki’s moans were confirming that he was doing everything right. And it was so much hotter than every video he had seen before online. For a moment, he wished he could record this just for himself, because god, Ruki was so hot and sexy, and he could do this forever.  
“Reita… Reita… please,” Ruki said suddenly, after some time. How long had he been doing this?  
“What is it, babe? Anything I’m doing wrong? Should I stop?” Reita wanted to know, again a bit scared.  
“No! Not doing… Oh god... Not doing anything wrong, but… Oh yes… I want you okay? Please!” Ruki begged, and smiled.  
“Anything you want, anything you want,” Reita said, and grabbed the condom. But his fingers were shaking so much that he couldn’t even open the packet. In the end, Ruki took it and opened it for him.  
“Let me do this. I’ve always wanted to do this,” he told Reita, and placed the condom over Reita’s erection in just one try. Reita couldn’t hold back his moan. Just seeing Ruki doing this was nearly too much for him.  
“I read that being on your stomach will be the most comfortable position for you,” Reita said, grabbing the lube.  
“I know, but I want to be able to see you. I need to see you. Because…” Ruki said, suddenly really nervous.  
“Okay! It’s okay. We’re doing it the way you want it. Besides, I also want to see you. I want to see your face,” Reita confessed, and took the pillows to lift Ruki’s hips up. Ruki was still shivering. Reita couldn’t tell if it was because he was so nervous, or because he was aroused. Maybe both. Because he was!  
“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Ruki said, and laughed a bit.  
“We can stop if you want,” Reita assured, even though he hoped they wouldn’t, because he wanted this so bad.  
“No! I’m just glad, you know? I imagined this so often. I even dreamt of it. Sleeping with you, I mean. But this so far is so much better than any fantasy or dream I ever had,” Ruki confessed.  
“I hope I will not screw this up,” Reita honestly said. He was really scared about this, about the whole relationship. This was his first serious relationship and Ruki was so important to him. He wasn’t only a lover, he was his best friend… or something like that. Because Uruha was also pretty important for him, and kind of his best friend, but they were more like brothers. He couldn’t even imagine doing things like this with him, but with Ruki, everything was different. For the first time, he got all warm thinking about someone, and also got so jealous, like when he’d thought Ruki had a crush on Misaki-chan. Ruki and him always were close and touchy with each other, but he never thought that this had another meaning. Until he thought of Ruki sharing moments like these with someone else. He asked himself then since when he had already fallen in love with his friend.  
“You will not screw this up, okay? We will take things slow, okay? And also, I will not allow you to screw things up. It took me years to get this far, and I will not let you go anytime soon, okay?” Ruki assured him, and getting him out of his thoughts.  
“I’m sorry that I was this… slow. And the future Reita is also sorry when he’s too slow to realize things,” Reita apologized.  
“It’s okay. I knew what I was getting into when I fall in love with the densest person in the universe,” Ruki laughed.  
“Am I really that bad?” Reita wanted to know, suddenly feeling really sorry for his boyfriend.  
“I love you no matter what, but I will reconsider it if you aren’t going to start fucking me within the next few minutes,” Ruki said, in a straightforward manner, getting Reita even more aroused.  
“Okay, okay, I got it!” Reita confirmed, and lubricated his erection one last time before he got himself into position.  
“Slowly, okay?” Ruki wanted to make sure he got himself in a more comfortable position.  
“Yes! I’m doing it now, okay?” Reita asked, while he pushed himself slowly bit by bit inside of his boyfriend. His first thought was how hot Ruki was. Hot and tight.  
“Oh my god,” Ruki moaned and squinted his eyes.  
“Is it too much?” Reita wanted to know.  
“No! Go all the way! It’s just… a bit weird,” Ruki assured him.  
“Are you sure? You’re so tight, and I don’t want to hurt you,” Reita shared his concerns.  
“I’m sure!” Ruki said, a little annoyed, and crossed his legs behind Reita’s hips to push himself into him. Reita just went with the flow until he was completely inside his boyfriend. His head was spinning. The feeling was just amazing. So hot, so tight, and he could feel how Ruki’s muscle were working around him. Both of them were moaning.  
“You’re really inside me,” Ruki said, sounding so glad.  
“Yes I am,” Reita confirmed while he lay his head on Ruki’s shoulder, who just hugged him closer. They lay like this for some time. Mostly to get Ruki used to it but also to savor the moment. Reita just kissed Ruki’s neck while Ruki drew small circles on his back. It was perfect.  
“I think you can slowly move,” Ruki told him some time later, loosening his hug.  
“Okay. But if I hurt you, then…” Reita tried to tell Ruki again, who just interrupted him with a “I will tell you and you will stop, I know. But it’s fine. Don’t worry“.  
Reita just kissed him one last time before he started to move. First only a bit. Rolling his hips, pushing them forward to make sure Ruki was really fine. But Ruki began to moan even louder. So Reita tried to pull himself a little out and afterwards back inside again. Ruki’s mouth just piped open and a long and loud groan escaped. But Reita wasn’t any different. This was just too good not to moan and groan. It took some time for the both of them to find a matching rhythm, but after that, everything got even better, especially when Reita found the right angle to let Ruki see stars. So he just tried to hit this spot as often as possible and with each time Ruki moaned louder and louder until he was screaming his name. Reita wanted to watch Ruki so bad, but he was overwhelmed himself with emotions and feelings. He hadn’t even noticed when Ruki had came between their bodies. Ruki tightening around him was what also made him cum in the end.  
After that he just pressed down against Ruki with his full body weight, who didn’t really care anyway. Ruki just hugged him again and told him how much he loved him, and all Reita could do was to return those deep feelings of his.  
The both of them didn’t know how long they had stayed in that position. It was only when Reita could feel how numb his legs was getting did he slowly and carefully push himself completely out of Ruki, and lay himself next to him. Only seconds later, he got rid of the used condom and he pulled Ruki up to his chest and the blanket over their lower halves.  
“I can still feel you inside me,” Ruki confessed with a sigh.  
“Are you hurt?” Reita asked, worried.  
“No, just happy. Happy and tired,” Ruki told him honestly.  
“Me too,” Reita replied and kissed Ruki on his temple.  
“We really had sex. You just took my virginity,” Ruki said, and looked at Reita with a smug look.  
“Do you regret it?” Reita wanted to know, even when he was scared about Ruki’s answer.  
“What? No! I wanted this for so long, and it was so much better than expected. It was amazing. I felt really good. What about you? Was it… okay for you?” Now Ruki was the one worried.  
“More than okay! I mean, I can’t compare it because it was also my first time, but it was really incredible,” Reita said.  
“Wait! This was also your first time? You have never slept with anyone before? Not even a woman?” Ruki asked, and even lifted himself up a bit to look at Reita in his face.  
“No, never,” answered Reita shortly.  
“So, I also took your virginity?” Rukis smug grin got even bigger.  
“Yes, you did. But don’t put it on your twitter, okay? At least not today. That would kind of ruin the moment,” Reita requested.  
“It would be okay if I tweeted something like that? You know that a lot of our friends are following me right?” Ruki asked, surprised.  
“We’re together. It’s normal to have sex when you’re together, right?” Now Reita was confused. Relationships weren’t a strength of his but this much he knew.  
“It is, it is! I’m just surprised that it’s okay for you to let everyone else know,” Ruki said.  
“I love you, and of course I want everyone to know, so no one will think that he can ask you out. I mean, you’re my boyfriend now,” Reita tried to explain. Why was he so bad at explaining his own feelings?  
“Oh my god, I can’t believe you really said that. I love you. I really do, oh my god,” Ruki told him, and kissed him. Maybe Ruki finally understood what Reita had wanted to tell him.  
“Me too, Ruki, me too,” Reita said and just hugged Ruki a bit closer.  
Yeah, this could work. He would make sure it would. Because out of the blue, he realized that Ruki was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and that he would never love someone like this. Out of the blue, everything was perfect.


End file.
